Break a Leg
by Apsaras
Summary: Have you ever wanted to be an actor? Well, I don't. Mostly because I already have those things and also, there is more to actiong than a script, a director, and a crew. There are other actors, fierce ones too. Drugs and assults come into play and there is nothing you can do about it. Secrets are unlocked that were not meant to be as well...(Break a Leg: Redone)
1. The Show's Just Beginning

This is my first fanfiction but redone. Chapters # 1 & 2 were combined, enhanced.

* * *

_"NO! I refuse to do it! I am not going to perform in the city! You can't make me!" The boy was thrown headfirst into the glass window from what he said. The glass broke with a loud, horrible, screeching sound. The shattered pieces of glass cut the boy's body and, if possible, even more blood started to seep out of his wounds. The boy's forehead had also gotten a big cut along it and the blood was running down into his eyes causing him to have a blurry view. _

_"Yes you will! You will get into the limo when the time comes and you will perform and make your adoring fans squeal while I will make hundreds of millions of dollars and best of all, there is nothing you can do about it." He said that angry but at the end he wore a smirk that would make anyone freeze from fear. _

_"I __**HATE **__you! Can't you just leave us alone!?" "I am truly sorry, but I can't just leave you guys alone, and I am sorry to tell you, but, I never will!"  
_

* * *

_Konohagakures Shoki no Academy_ or most commonly known as Konoha's Pristine School was quite a popularity. In fact, some people would argue that _K.P.S _is the most well achieved and privileged school in the _world_. It wasn't of course but it was at least the town's best school. Konoha was founded by Hashirama Senju and a mysterious man who was called Madara. The two had been good friends and they discovered the land together. They named the town Konohagakure, Konoha for short, and they created the school in honor of one another, their past lives and future lives. After all, education was one of the vital things in a child's life. However, an unfortunate accident happened and Madara was charged with numerous treasons. As his punishment he was banished from the land and no one ever heard from him again. There are still different versions of the story going out, some with the idea that Madara was falsely accused and he was truly innocent. No one knows for sure. No one knew of his true identity and the archives were the only place to find the school's history, unfortunately. Some people believe that Madara is still alive but of course that would be impossible...right?

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

**_"RRRIIINNNGGG!"_** The bell rang ever so loudly.

I go to _K.P.S_ also known as, Konoha's high school for the most boring people on earth. The latter isn't really its name but that's what my friends and I like to call it.

I was in math class and I had finished all of my math homework... _Yes!_ My math teacher, Yūhi Kurenai, only assigned us these two fun math worksheets. It was the first day back from Winter break, and being the nice teacher she is, was going easy on us. Right now I am heading to lunch and boy…am I hungry. I hope we have ramen for lunch today…I love ramen!

I could go on and on and on about ramen but my friend is-"There you are! I was looking all over for you, Naruto! Come on! Everyone is probably wondering where we are!" "Okay Sakura-chan. Can you loosen your grip…it kind of hurts?"

It was winter the chilliest time of the year but because we live in…Konoha, we only get snow in the middle of January through the beginning of March. We haven't got snow yet but I believe it will fall by the end of January. However, Konoha is a very pretty sight with its surrounding beautifully huge mountains, waterfalls, and valleys. We have a cute little town that joins another town that is gigantic. It would be like the farms in New York that connects to New York City but without the farms part.

I live here in Konoha but a few of my friends live in the apartments in the city. Haruno Sakura…my pink haired friend who is currently dragging me to lunch, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, and Tenten all live in the city. While Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, and myself all live here in Konoha or the country. All of my friends (everyone I have mentioned before) always do almost everything together. (Does that make sense always almost?) We usually do everything together but we all have are likes and dislikes. (That sounds better.)

I would talk…think, talk to myself some more but we are there. "Hey guys. What's up?" After I asked that question I immediately regretted it. Do you know why…of course not. This is my mind…duh. Because next…Ino started to talk and when she talks all she ever talks about are celebrities. Not just any celebrities, her favorite celebrities, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke. Not that I have anything against them. I actually like their acting because they are pretty good, no they are _very_ good. Probably the best actors/actress in the world! Or at least close to it. In reality no matter how much any of us say we hate them we all actually like them, even Shino! And that is saying something.

"Oy, Naruto, you listening?" Oh no. If I don't answer Ino than she is going to kill me then replay everything she said. If she does that then after she killed me everyone else is going to kill me because they probably don't want to hear it again. "Umm, yeah of course I am paying attention. You were talking about the actors again." Okay… so I lied. And I dug out my grave but if I am lucky (which I sometimes am) than she would have talked about them like she always does (which is all the time).

"Good. So you were paying attention and not zoning out. Any who, did you guys here about the upcoming concert! The three prodigy actors are coming to the city only a couple of blocks from my house and are having a live concert! Isn't that exciting! We could actually see them in person! I am totally going, are any of you?" Sakura piped in, "What really!? Of course I am in!" Everyone decided to go in the end. Even I agreed to go; I wouldn't miss seeing my favorite actors in the world performing so close to home! Would you?

"The only problem is that the concert is _extremely_ expensive. For each person that buys a ticket it would cost them _$500. _My parents have the money, of course, and they already agreed to letting me go but...what about you guys?" Ino asked seemingly not worried.

"WHAT! Ino you should have told us about the money before you got some of us excited about the-" Kiba stopped suddenly and turned red.

"Awwww...dwid Kwiba wreally wanta go?" Ino teased him. "Why don't you just ask your sister for the money?"

"It would be wrong of me to do that. She just started her vet clinic and moved to the city. I shouldn't have to ask her." Kiba defended his sister...somewhat.

"Yeah...but, isn't Hana already making a lot of money? From what I read in the papers and on the news, Hana already has made her living and could retire if she wanted to." Shikamaru stated while staring of in space. Everyone started to argue with one another and tried to decide what the best way to get the money was.

In the end Kiba was forced to ask his older sister for the money, which she happily gave to him. Shino was rich, by how much, no one knew. Shikamaru had saved up all of the money he's gotten in his life and had _over $1,000 _(the only reason we don't have the exact number is because Shikamaru had fallen asleep after $876 and no one else wanted to count that much so we rounded hehe...) so he has no problem getting a ticket. Then the rest of us, Lee, Tenten, Choji, Sakura and myself, had to earn the money with whatever money we already had.

We did a lot of work but we all got over $834 so we were set. Shikamaru would have said it was _'troublesome'_ but I know it will be worth it in the end. We held bake sells at the mall, car washes...indoors; garage sells which ended badly, fund raisers and many other horrible ideas. But somehow we did it. Of course, if I was paying attention to Ino I would have noticed that she snuck in a couple hundred dollars when she and the money box were unsupervised.

Oh well.

Now I can't wait to go, but once we paid for the tickets I got some weird feeling about this. I felt like we would get a lot more than we bargained for, like something really bad is going to happen...and soon too. But I am no psychic so it was probably those waffles I had that morning...but still, I hope everything will turn out alright in the end.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I can't wait! About a week ago we all decided that we would go to the concert. Time has gone so slow but it is all worth it. Ino, Tenten, and I are heading to the concert right now! (Tenten has her driving license so she is driving.) The boys are going to meet us there and then we are going to get seats together. But even better than that none of our parents are coming! So it's just going to be us, and now we can scream our little hearts out!

I like all three of the actors but there is one I favor over the other two, Uchiha Sasuke. I don't know why but I do. Maybe it's because he's closer to my age or something. But I am not the only one who likes him. Ino likes him too!

I will have to watch her…and all of the other girls…so now my dreams with Sasuke kind of seem hopeless. But I will never give up hope! At least I don't have to worry about Tenten. She likes them all as well but when we talk about Neji her interest is a bit more piqued up. She would never admit it but I believe she likes, _loves _Neji.

Of course I don't have to worry about the guys because they either have something for Hinata or they like someone else altogether.

I am happy to be going to the concert but I have this weird feeling inside. I don't know what it is but it reminds me of the butterflies you get when you're nervous but only a hundred times worse. I wonder, does anyone else have feelings.

Oh well. I will just shrug it off because we are finally there! "Hey Sakura! Do you see how big this place is!?" "Yes Ino. This place is gigantic! But it is also very beautiful!"

The concert hall is a dome shaped building with pearly white bricks on the outside. The front door is a double door with door holders all in fancy uniforms. There are so many cars and limos in the parking lot that it is almost full, and there are uniformed people running around everywhere! There is a huge flag above the door with the pictures of the three prodigies.

We drove around for 3 minutes until we found a empty parking spot. Tenten parked and we got out. If you thought the place looked nice on the outside than you have to go in because the inside of the building made the outside of it look like dust.

When we walked in we were walking on a light red carpet with fancy designs of flowers on it. The walls were so smooth it didn't even compare to baby skin. It was shiny as well so you could see your own reflection. Heck…you could use the walls to put on your makeup! There were pictures of famous singers and actors on the walls and every now and then there was a fancy light oak wood door.

"Ino, what are you doing?" "Oh…I was just putting on my **_new_** crimson red lipstick. Why?" "Just wondering." What did I say earlier…something about the walls being so clean you could put on your makeup without messing up? Just then Tenten spoke up," Guys? Where are you going? You are supposed to turn here." Oh. Ino and I kept on going straight in our own thoughts while Tenten had turned to what looks like…the auditorium!

"We're there! We are really there! We are about to see them in live person! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino and I started screaming while we grabbed hands and where jumping up and down. People who were passing us looked at us like we were crazy, aliens, or pyschos. I bet some of them wanted to scream with us though. "Guys? You okay? You are scaring everyone else away, even me." "Tenten, stop being so dramatic. Girls like us only attract people…not scare them away." "Really? Would you mind telling that to the judge?" Tenten finished saying her commit right as the boys walked up to us. Shikamaru spoke first," SO are we going in or what?" "Of course we are going in! I didn't come all the way here to just walk away!" Ino all but screamed said. "Let's go."

We opened the doors and all of a sudden we heard screaming from all corners of the room. Girls were yelling Sasuke and Neji, boys were screaming like little girls for the racket to calm down. Uniformed people were throwing items like shirts, dolls, packs, scarfs, and they were handing out food and drinks. Pretty much the word chaos and exciting were combined and none of us could wait for the actors any longer or else we would be screaming as well.

But that feeling I had when we first got here came back but at an even greater intensity.

* * *

_"Hurry up and get in the limo…__**now!"**__ "Why do we have to do this? I'm tired and my voice hurts from the concert a couple of days ago. I-""__**Shut up!**__ It doesn't matter if you're tired. The three of you __**WILL **__go and you will do a __**wonderful**__ job. Or Else! DO you understand!?" No! If you run away now-"I said…Do you understand!?" "Yes…sir." "Good. What about you two?"" We also understand. "Now…get in the limo and get this show on the road!"_

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

I am happy we are finally here but looking at the ruckus is making me really nervous. It reminds me of the feeling I got when Ino told us about the show and then how we all agreed. Now I really feel like something bad is going to happen. But I-Did Sakura-chan look a little scared? Her expressions are showing what I feel like on the inside. Does Sakura-chan have the same feelings I have? I wonder...Everyone in our group looks like someone just died. Do we all have the same feelings? What is going on?

But Naruto and Sakura's thoughts were cut off when the curtain opened. The room went dead silent until the actors came on. Then the screaming and yelling started up all over again. A man came on and announced the actors and the after a while they started the concert.

* * *

It had been about been 2 hours now and it was time for the finishing song. Usually the 3 actors sang the last song together but lately they were doing solo songs. So when Sasuke came up to sing one of his signature songs the crowd went wild (mostly the girls). The band started playing and finally Sasuke jumped in.

**"Waste away **  
** I'm crawling blind**  
** Hollowed by what I left inside **  
** For you, just you **  
** I'm caught in place**  
** But I ignore what I can't erase" **

The song Sasuke was singing wasn't just a crowd pleaser it was one of the group's favorite songs. One of the reasons for this is because it fits Sasuke somehow and whenever any of the three actors sing they put emotions into it.

** "I will run and hide till memories fade away**  
** And I will leave behind a love so strong**"

Now...what the group didn't know at the time, however, was that the 'emotions' the three prodigies put into their songs were real...what they really felt.

**"Close my eyes theses voices say **  
** Haunting me, I can't escape **  
** For you, just you **  
** Time will always wait **  
** While I throw away what I can't replace"**

That weird feeling in Naruto's stomach increased a bit more to the point it felt like someone was..._stabbing him?_

**"I will run and hide till memories fade away **  
** And I will leave behind a love so strong"**

Naruto started to feel...what was it? Regret...sadness, pain, _sympathy_ all for Sasuke.

**"I will run and hide till memories fade away **  
** And I will leave behind a love so strong"**

Naruto couldn't explain it but it just felt as if Sasuke was singing this song with knowing it first handed.

**"I will run and hide!**  
** And I will leave behind!"**

Naruto started to think...was there something in Sasuke's life for him to sing this _personally?_ No...that couldn't be...Sasuke had one of the best lives in the world..._right?_

**"I will run and hide till memories fade away **  
** And I will leave behind a love so strong!"**

As Sasuke finished the song everyone went wild. But for the little group Naruto was a part of they all felt it. They all had the same thoughts about it being true...like it was someone's thoughts. Either that or he was just a really good actor which...he was. So the group all left the concert all wondering what that was about...all thinking about Sasuke and the other 2 prodigies. _Why did it seem like that song was so personal..._

* * *

**REVIEW SOON! XD**

**Re-written_ 5/14/14_**

**Updated_ 6/04/14_**

~Apsaras' out;)


	2. Runaways

The concert was about two and a half hours long but at the end no one wanted to leave. The show was amazing and the gang finally got to see the three actors live. Even the guys didn't want it to end because they also enjoyed it no matter how many times they say otherwise. The seats were being emptied and the noise never really went down. The group of teens left and they all went home. But knowing them they were never going to stop thinking about that night. However, that isn't always a good thing...

* * *

"You don't understand! I'm sick of it! I don't care what you do to me anymore but I am leaving!" With that the bluish-black haired teen tried to leave but the person he was yelling at grabbed his wrist preventing him from leaving. "Listen hear." He ground out. "You will listen to him and you will go to that show in Suna. Do you understand what I am saying?" His eyes were blazing from his charges disobedience.

The teen zoned out on the man's speech but he was still watching. He was watching for the right moment to strike. The moment his opponent dropped his guard, after all, that's what his guardian always did. A few minutes later his guardian loosened his grip on the teens arm and that was his first mistake. The teen elbowed the other in the gut, stomped on his foot which freed his arm, and kneed him in the jaw. '_Crunch'._ The teen ran outside as fast as he could so he could get away without getting caught..._again._

There guardian was angry. No. Not just angry, he was furious. In order to vent out his anger he punched the thing right next to him and in this case it was a girl, and he punched hard. Immediately after he hit her she fell onto the floor barely conscious. But being the person he was he stepped over her and went outside to the backyard to calm down. He was a cruel person. He just left her there without doing anything. However, if he were to do it again he wouldn't change anything. But the worst parts of all of this were that he did it every day and that she was his own daughter.

When the older man left, his nephew went to help her. They were close, the three teenagers. The two boys and one girl were best friends, no, not best friends, siblings. But none of them were siblings by blood. Two of them were cousins but that was it. And it was the two cousins on the floor at this exact moment.

Hyūga, Hiashi Hyūga was the name of the man who controlled them. He was their manager and guardian. He forced them to do many things and he had a big anger management problem. His daughter was still on the floor and she couldn't get up. She coughed up some blood like every day and moaned. When she did this she regained her cousin or "brother's" attention.

He looked down at her and helped her up. He knew things were bad but now he knew they were getting worst. He loved his cousin and best friend so much he usually took the fall for them. After all Hiashi did hate him the most. But seeing the scene fall right before his eyes he knew it was time for them to leave.

"Are you okay? Do you need help to the seat or how about an icepack of some sort. He won't bother us for a couple of other hours until he cools down so we have plenty of time."

"N-no. I-i-m okay f-for now. I know w-we have tr-tried before b-but this would be t-t-the ideal t-time to...leave..." She whispered the last part fearing that her dad might hear her talking like that. He silently nodded and he helped her upstairs. He brought them to their masters bedroom. The floor was made of marble and you could see your reflection in it. The walls were a pretty white-painted wall with a rose-colored pink hue to it. There were three rooms connected to the room and they all looked the same. One was for each of them.

He opened the room to her room and helped her onto the bed. He told her he would be right back and that she should start packing. He closed the main door behind him and she slowly stood up. She walked over to her closet and found a medium-sized messenger bag. She laid it on her bead and started to pack some of her cloths. However, she did not pack them all because if she did then Hiashi would know they left earlier. The house was humongous so the more time they could buy the better. She found her stash of personal items including a necklace her mother had given her before she had died and she checked to make sure that the ring she had slid on the necklace was still there. The three of them all had one ring they wore around their necks. However, you could barely see the boy's ones.

During the middle of her packing her cousin had come back and had given her an icepack. He then went to go back his own things and their missing friends stuff as well.

They both went upstairs and got packed. They had an extra pack as well for the member of their family that already left. It was finally night-time and they both snuck downstairs. Whenever a creak was heard they both stopped hopping that no one had heard it. When they reached the door they didn't turn around or say good-bye, they opened that door, went outside, closed the door as quietly as possible, and ran. He grabbed her hand and ran and ran and ran until they collapsed.

She wasn't happy. She was much more than that. They finally left the house and they weren't caught. They had tried to escape before but no many how many tries they were always found out and dragged back inside. They didn't dare call the police either because Hiashi was they legal guardian and the police wouldn't believe them anyway. Yeah they were famous, but Hiashi was their manager and was almost equally famous as well. He was Hiashi Hyūga manager of the best teenage actors, and they were teens whose manager was Hiashi Hyūga. No one would believe them.

Her heart beat was thumping so loud in her chest she wondered if the entire neighborhood could hear it. She did try to calm herself down but gave up after a few minutes. She whipped out her phone and dialed her only other friend. It kept on ringing but no one answered. That was strange. Then it hit her, what if he was hurt, or caught, or worse dead. She pushed those ideas out of her head and looked up at her creamy-eyed cousin. She knew he knew something was wrong from his expression. He was very observant after all.

"He's not answering, what do we do?" She tried to be strong but she panicked and he caught it.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. He's phones probably dead or turned off or something. I bet he's fine. He knows how to take care of himself; on top of that he's smart. He knows what he's doing. Hell, he's probably doing even better than us right now." His reply was flawless to her.

She felt much better and less worried after he spoke in his soothing, gentle, but firm voice. "Thank you I-"

"Don't worry about it. That's my job after all, to make sure your fine. We'll find him here soon. Okay, Hinata?"

"Okay, Neji-niisan." She felt better but she still could not wipe the feeling that something bad had happened to him. _"Please be okay...Sasuke-kun._

* * *

_He was running from the monster again. He didn't really know what it was but he chased over and over again. It wouldn't stop and it never grew tired, but he was different. He was a human being so his legs were starting to ach so he collapsed, his heart was pounding so loud it gave away his location; his breaths came in loud and sharp like a dying cat. He really didn't know what to do. But he knew he couldn't fight it, stop it, or stay still so he just kept running._

_It was a hopeless cause though so I turned around anyway. The monster was horrible but you couldn't see it. It was just a black spot in existence that never gave up. It was wicked, pure wicked. He saw it but didn't see it. He smelled it but there was no odor. He heard it but it was silent. He was scared. He was in a world that was black and there were only two things there, it and himself._

_It started laughing its same maniacal laugh. It was mocking him because he was weak, he was a failure. He wanted it to shut up. He didn't want to hear it anymore. It just reminded him that he was all alone and he always would be. Wait...no! He wasn't alone and he knew that. He had all of his friends. That's right, his friends, they wouldn't abandon him now would they. But if they didn't abandon him, where were they. It started to get cold...he had goose bumps rising on his skin. The hairs on the back of his neck went up. His eyes grew wide. He went to run but it was too late. The monster jumped out at him, he screamed, and everything went black all over again. But before he lost all of his senses there was a whisper that he didn't quite catch,  
_"Naruto...you're such a loser..."_  
_

* * *

He ran until he couldn't anymore. He put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. When he finally calmed his pulse down he looked around him. It was sprinkling and the sun had disappeared. There was a bar a couple of yards away and a café behind him. He was on the side of a street and exhausted. He took out his phone and tried to contact his friends Neji and Hinata but before he could his phone was snatched out of his hands. A young adult, a couple of years older than him and snatched his phone right out of his hands and had taken off. So he did the only thing he could...he ran after him...

Sasuke chased the 'kid' into an alley which was a dead-end. They both caught their breath and then Sasuke asked the person sweetly to give him back his phone. The kid responded with giving him his name instead...

"Suigetsu."

"What? What did you just say?" Sasuke threateningly asked.

Suigetsu smirked, "The name's Suigetsu...and I am your worst nightmare..."

The last thing Sasuke saw was a black shiny object which glistened off of the new-found moon.

One last thought was heard from Sasuke,

_'That bastard...He also took my gun...'_

* * *

He woke up sweating. He had the same dream for a few days now but today it was shorter. He turned around to see his digital clock and the time read-"Shit!" He fell of his bead and bumped his head on the nightstand. "I'm going to be late for school again!" He ran over to his light brown closet. He ran through his cloths until he found some decent clothing. He grabbed a shirt, pants, underwear, and a light coat and ran to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, dropped his cloths on the sink, and turned the shower on.

He stripped of his bright orange pajama pants with green frogs and stepped in. He turned the shower on cold so he had some motivation to hurry up and get out of there. He quickly grabbed his orange smelling shampoo and sprayed it on his hair. He scrubbed the soup around every part of his body and rinsed. When he was done he didn't bother with the towel and just went for his cloths. He pulled his orange boxers on and then his light orange slash red sweats on. Then he pulled on his plain black shirt with a bright neon orange coat on top. He pulled on some yellow socks and squished his black tennis-shoes on.

He ran to the kitchen and grabbed some pop tarts and his backpack. Then faster than you can say: orangeisnotmyfavoritecolor, he ran out the door on his way to school. Hopefully this time, Naruto wouldn't be late.

* * *

_Where...where am I..._

_Am I...am I alive or..._

_Am I alive...or... am I...dead..._

_Where...where am I..._

* * *

_Please_** REVIEW!**

**Re-written _5/15/14_  
**

**Updated_ 6/04/14_**

~Apsaras' out;)


	3. To Welcome, or Not To Welcome

I have updated or re-done this chapter and the ones before it. If you would like to re-read it then go ahead but otherwise I don't think it will be _too_ much of a burden if you don't.

* * *

Two teens found themselves in the Konoha's Town Square. Tan bricks were fit nicely beneath them and the sky was a light ocean blue. A mermaid fountain was in the middle of the square. Crystal clear water was shooting out of the mermaids' mouth. There were stores on either side of the street. Baker's, restaurants, movie theatres, malls, and so on. The town square was very crowded like it always two teens were none other than Neji and Hinata. They had finally connected with Sasuke, so Neji was telling him about the partially made up plan while Hinata was surveying the area.

"That is only the first part of the plan..."

These two teens would have caught everyone's attention because they were special. They both looked like movie stars, which they were, while only wearing plain ordinary cloths but because they were both wearing long black coats over their cloths no one could see how amazing they looked. They were still looked at because even with just the coat they still looked good.

"Yes, yes. I know..."

Under the girl's knee-high coat was a plain light purple long-sleeved shirt with dark black loose-fitting leggings. She also wore an expensive silver belt that fit perfectly around her waist. She wore shiny black boots that went in between her ankles and her knees. Her hair was up in a high ponytail that ended smoothly just before her hips.

"Do you understand yet..."

The boy was wearing a plain dark chocolaty brown T-shirt with white jeans that were not too tight or too loose. He also wore remarkably white tennis-shoes with brown lines on the side without a single trace of dirt or dust. His hershey brown hair was in a low ponytail with the band above his waist while the hair ended just below that. He was on a black cell-phone, one of the latest additions, quietly talking to another teen on the other line. His creamy white eyes were looking around for any sign of danger.

"Yes, we will be there soon, bye." Neji hung up the phone and walked over to his cousin. "Hinata, we are going to meet him at the Kobe Hotel which is just around the corner. We will get a room for three people under the name 'Jiu Dian.' Sasuke will come by later to that room."

"Okay Neji-niisan. Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Naruto...Naruto. Hey you there? Hey Naruto! WAKE UP!" Naruto sprang up from the table at the sound of Kiba's voice and bumped into him. "Naruto, that hurt!" "I'm sorry Kiba. I didn't mean to hit you...really...no matter how much you deserve it." Naruto mumbled the last part under his breath so no one else could hear it. "So...what did I miss?"

"Well Naruto, if you were paying attention you would have heard us discuss the latest news." Sakura stated matter-of-factly. "And guess what today's topic is?" "Hmmm...let me guess. You were talking about those three movie stars again, weren't you?" "How did you guess, Naruto?!" Ino replied putting on her best 'Look-at-me-I'm-so-surprised-look.' "Because that's the only thing you guys ever talk about!" Naruto tried to put on an angry and irritated face but everyone just started laughing at his failed attempt.

"You...look...so... hilarious..." Kiba tried saying between his laughs. "I wasn't trying to be funny jerk." Naruto replied getting a little angry at his friends for drawing attention to him. "Hey! I am not a jerk, _blondie!" _"Oh yeah...says who dog-breath?!"

"Dumb blonde..."

"Dumb ass!-

"-Dead last!-"

"-Ass!-"

"Okay guys...stop it!" With that Sakura pounded both Naruto and Kiba into the ground, hard. "Ahhh. You're no fun Sakura-chaan" Naruto said while pouting. "Well to bad...you guys are supposed to be friends after all! Don't try killing yourselves too soon! Boys..." Ino tried mumbling that last part but Kiba had good ears and heard it, he got angry again. "What did _YOU_ say?!" Sakura moved Kiba over to Naruto and Shikamaru's side. "Okay, calm down Kiba. _Ino-pig_...don't say those things while everyone's attention is on us. When Sakura said that the rest of their group realized they were being watched...by the _entire_ school.

"Now look at what _you_ did!" Kiba whispered angrily to everyone else, "Now they are all looking at _us_ like we are freaks or something!"

"Hey it's not _my_ fault! _You_ are the guys who are yelling like it's the end of the earth!" Naruto replied when Kiba's gaze lingered on him.

"But you're yelling _too_ Naruto, so you have no right to say that." Shikamaru's cool response came.

"I'm not yelling! You are!"

"Naruto...tone it down or you are going to make us_ all_ death if you continue to yell like _that_."

"I AM NOT YELLING FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Naruto "stated" while trying to catch his breath.

"_Right_, I _soo_ totally believe you Naruto."

"**I...AM...NOT...YELLIN**-" Just then Naruto realized that people were whispering behind his back and chuckling, "_Okay_, so maybe I am. So what."

Everyone sweat dropped. "Guys, you should start eating before the bell rings-" _"RIIINNNGGG"_ The bell cut Choji off and everyone was looking around in shock. They had just wasted their entire lunch time yelling at each other and arguing. But now, who to blame it on...

"Naruto! Because you _and_ Kiba dragged us all into your game, we _all_ missed lunch!" Sakura furiously told Naruto.

"_Actually_, some of us _did_ finish our meals while you guys were having a _'long discussion'_." Shikamaru replied while putting his trash in the garbage can along with Shino, Tenten, Lee, and Choji.

"What! You guys _ate_?!" Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba yelled simultaneously.

"Well, _yeah_. What_ else_ was I supposed to do? Just sit there _and_ watch you guys argue_ while_ letting my food get cold? Shikamaru said sarcastically. "Well, I'm going back to class. See you guys later."

"I swear he just left because he knew I was going to tear him to pieces." Sakura stated with her teeth clenched.

"I know, and where did everyone else go to?" Ino said while leaving as well. "Bye!"

Ino left the angry Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto behind letting them decide what they should do. After all Naruto usually skips his science class which is next and sometimes Kiba joins him for fun. Sakura would be going to health but since she was in a bad mood she might go jump in the lake. _Haha_...that is something Shikamaru would have said to them. Oh well...

* * *

"What the-" Neji and Hinata opened the door and came in. "Oh, it's you guys. I can't believe we all actually got out of that mess. After all, we never could before."

"Sasuke-kun...you're all right." Hinata ran over to Sasuke and hugged him while Neji shut and locked the door. "I was worried that you got hurt since you weren't picking up your phone the other day. What happened?"

"Nothing much. My phone had been stolen by another hot-headed teen and I didn't get it back until later. Sorry about the scare though. I know what a scare like that feels like..." Sasuke and Hinata both discreetly glanced over to Neji remembering an incident in the past where Neji gave them a bit of a scare. However, Neji caught their glance and sighed, "Now's not the time to dwell on the past. We need to formulate the rest of our plan. Hinata and I ran away quite quickly after you in fear of both your safety and ours. We didn't really create a plan. And we all know you didn't have a plan either when you ran out because you didn't take anything with you." Neji then threw Sasuke's bag on the little glass table in the middle of the room and walked into the room. He then plopped on the fluffy white coach followed by Hinata. Sasuke sat on the second couch across from them.

"At the moment there are no suspicions about our disappearance because the missing person's data-base has to wait for 48 hours before they can accurately consider a person missing. And Hiashi won't be able to tell anyone that we ran away because that would arise unwanted questions."

"Yeah. People would start asking him why he thinks we ran away and we all know Hiashi would not be able to tell them." Sasuke put in.

Hinata coughed, "Well, he can't just say that we ran away because he has mistreated us by hitting his own daughter, punishing the Uchiha and simply hating everything about his nephew. They would probably arrest him right there and interrogate him."

"Heh. If he said that then he would probably go downtown with the police as his very _kind escort_. He could possibly be arrested for his crimes." Sasuke snorted.

"If only..." Hinata's shoulders slumped.

"Guys, that's just wishing. You know Hiashi is smarter than that. He is a mastermind when it comes to manipulation. He probably already has a plan going in effect. But we need to stay a step ahead of him all the time or we will mess up and fall into his trap." Neji stopped talking to let it all in. He was right. They needed to get serious. They were on the run and they would never be able to be the 3 prodigies as long as they weren't safe.

"Neji-nissan...what do we need to do first?"

"The first thing we need to do is get our own place where we could hide out in but we would need to show our faces so now the up most importance is our looks. We need to change our appearances so we are not recognizable. However, we need to see how much money we have so we can split it to buy a new look. Go through your bags and grab every coin or dollar bill you can find and put them on the table."

Hinata took out her bad and money purse and dumped it all out on the table. Sasuke grapped his bad off of the table and searched through it. Neji zipped open his back pack and looked around for some money. The pile of cash on the table began to grow and grow until Hinata accidentally pushed some over so she could put some more on. A big pile of cash fell over onto Sauske and literally knocked him off of the couch. Hinata apologized over and over again while she helped him get up.

"Hinata it's okay I..." Sasuke stopped midsentence and Neji looked up. Hinata gasped.

"T-t-there's s-s-o much m-mo-money!" Hinata was wide eyed. "I bet there's over a thousand bucks here."

"HInata. Do you mind counting the amount of money we have. We need to divide it up, remember." Neji voice broke through Hinata's fog.

"Yeah, it's just...there's so much there."

Sasuke replied to Hinata, "Well...at least we're set for life."

* * *

The clouds had gone over the sun making the rest of the day very depressing. There was another teen standing in the rain looking over Konoha. He was dressed into his regular uniform; navy blue sweat-pants with a nice fitting tan T-shirt. His old worn brown jacket was covering him from the rain but his boots and pants had not been so lucky. They were covered with water and mud. He was there waiting for a friend because they had wanted to meet up with him. He had an idea why but he was far too lazy to make any real guesses so far.

The teen's partner was walking up the street. He was cursing quietly under his breath because he had slipped just seconds ago and had landed in a gigantic mud puddle. He was also soaking wet because his neon orange now cranky brown jacket had also ripped. He had called his friend over so he could talk to him about something important. To most people it would of been a simple thing to laugh about but they both knew that this was different.

"Finally got here, huh, Naruto? Took you long enough."

"Sorry, Shikamaru. I almost got run over by a car on the way here and-"

"-Naruto. Slipping into a mud puddle is not the same thing as being run over by a car. I hope you know that much at least."

"I know that it's just..."

Shikamaru smirked.

"Fine. I tripped over my own feet, slipped on something, and fell into a puddle. What's the big deal anyway?"

"I don't know because I wasn't the one making a big deal out of it. So why did you call me here, in the pouring rain. Please tell me you actually have a reason."

"Shikamaru." Naruto's gaze held no humor and Shikamaru got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "It's the 3rd night I've had that dream again. Ever since we went to that concert I have had a bad feeling but now I know something's wrong. But I don't know what...I...I'm scared.

Help me."

* * *

"Neji-niisan. There's over five thousand dollars here. I am getting tired of counting."

"Okay, Hinata, I want you to put the money in neat plies over on that counter. Do it by the same bill type. Sasuke, I want you to get on the laptop I stole from Hiashi's office. It's in my pack. He won't be able to track it because this one is relatively new and there is no tracking device in it anyway. Look on online stores close by so we can look for new clothing and items to change our appearances. We are going to need a new look if we want to go out."

"Hai Neji-nissan...but what are you going to do?" Hinata asked as she took the clod of money and made her way to the counter.

"That reminds me. Hinata, Sasuke, what do you guys think of public schooling...?"

* * *

Hiashi was talking to a couple of officers about the disappearance of _his_ charges. "I can't find them anywhere! I don't know what happened to them..._my_ poor children...they must have been _kidnapped_ right from under my nose!"

"Sir. Do you have any evidence that they were kidnapped or are you just making assumptions?" Officer Oreki asked.

"Wait...what! There is no reason for them to have...**_run-away._** They_ love_ it_ here_-"

* * *

"-Sasuke-kun...do you think we will be caught and brought back to Hiashi?" Hinata asked...

"I hope not, Hinata. I don't want to find out what would happen if we were caught by Hiashi." They both paled and tensed while just _thinking_ about what might happen.

"Well, we wont get caught then, frankly, I never want to go back there again"

"I know Hinata...I hate it there too..." He replied...

* * *

"-And they _love_ their acting careers-"

* * *

"-I like acting and all _but_ it's not fun when you are forced to do 7 different plays and/or movies at the same time, _right_ Hinata?"

"Yeah Sasuke-kun. I remember the first time I did 3 different plays at the same time...my voice didn't get any better until 3 months_ later_!"

"What do you think Neji..."

* * *

"-But most importantly..._they Love _**ME!**"

* * *

"I don't know what to say. I just hope we never have to see that double faced baboon so of a-"

"Neji-nissan!" Hinata gasped, "You shouldn't use that type of language."

"I know, but after spending years with that _basta_-" Hinata looked at Neji. "-_bat's _faced man, you tend to pick up a few words. After all, we all hate him...I just _hate_ _Hiashi_." Neji dead-panned, "And I _always_ will."

* * *

"Please...find them. There the most precious things to me and they are the most famous actors in the _WORLD!_. Hiashi 'kindly' thanked the officers for talking to him and discreetly ushered them out of his house. As soon as he shut the door his face settled into a scowl. He clenched and unclenched his fists and he angrily stormed out to his bedroom. He sat in his black business chair and leaned back trying to think of where those 3 were. He knew they were not really kidnapped...he knew the real reason they were gone. They had run away...I mean, who **_wouldn't have _**run away if they were being _abused_. Those kids drove him headaches. Hiashi knew he wouldn't find them any time soon, but soon enough, when they dropped their guards down he would find them. And _when_ he found them...there _was_ going to be hell to pay! Now he couldn't wait to win their new found game of _hide-n-seek_. They would soon regret _ever_ thinking about running away. All of these new thoughts brought a smirk and hint of glee to his face.

* * *

"Class, listen up, we have been told that we will be having some new transfer students coming to Konoha Academy. That doesn't mean you all will meet them, but when they do come you _will_ treat them with respect and kindly welcome them. Got it? Okay...class dismissed."

"Yes...school's _out_! Hey Kiba...who do you think the new students are going to be?" Naruto asked while jumping out the door.

"I don't know Naruto...maybe one's a _girl_...a hot _sexy_ girl!"

"Or maybe one's a guy...a _smoking_ _hot _sexy guy." Ino replied jumping into the conversation with Tenten and Choji in tow. She also appeared to be picturing a "nice-looking" guy in her day dreams.

"Well, I don't think there are any more genders you guys can try. But what if all three of them are girls, Ino?" Shikamaru lazily put in.

"Then more cute girls for me to woe and less for you." Kiba rudely cut in...

"I thought your imaginary girls were, what we call word-for-word, 'a hot _sexy_ girl,' eh, _Kiba_? Maybe in some nice _skimpy_ crimson red bikini swim suits, that is too small to cover up..._appropriately?_" Naruto put in...

"Yeah yeah..." Kiba day dreamed...

"Or maybe a, _magnificent _girl wearing a light blue evening dress that comes down to her waist_, _while wearing_ light_ make-up with a _long_ ponytail." Lee suggested slyly...

"Yeah...sounds _nice_..." Kiba imagined...

"Or _maybe_...some girl in a beautiful sweats. hoody, and teenis shoes. With very _unique_ moles covering her face and eyes _soo_ big you couldn't see the rest of her." Naruto piped up.

"Yeah...uh huh..." Kiba started to think of...Everyone started to giggle at Kiba's new _"beautifully_ imaginary_ dream _girlfriend". Or at least, Kiba, _tried_ to think of..."**Hey**! _Naruto_...! Not funny!" Kiba whined while all the others kept laughing.

"Hehe...Sounds like...one..._extravagantly '_sexy' _girl_." Shikamaru laughed out.

"I know right, I'd trade all the girls in the universe like one like that!" Naruto chuckled. However, if you had looked at Naruto's face a tad second later you would have noticed his frown that was mirrored by Shikamaru. They both shared one last meaningful look that day.

For the rest of the entire day...whenever Kiba tried talking to everyone else they just laughed remembering their "old times."

* * *

"Then it's settled...welcome to Konoha Academy. I hope you enjoy it here." Principal Tsunade stated to the new comer while walking out the door to the hallway. The new student looked up with dull grey eyes. He pushed his wide-trimmed glasses up and mumbled..."Thank you Tsunade-sama. I will enjoy it here indeed."

* * *

Now we're getting somewhere...

**REVIEW!**

**Re-written _5/16/14_**

**Updated_ 6/04/14_**

~Apsaras' out;)


End file.
